borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Skepticism Please
Does no one find it strange that new posters to the Wiki are asking about some weapon they just found and it has uber-stats and/or a twisted barrel?! I've been playing this game since it came out and have been farming my ass off and I could probably count the number of twisted barrel SMGs that I've come across on one hand! But now they seem to be popping out of the woodwork! Come on, what are the odds?! 1:87 bazillion? Mod'ing is becoming rampant and it's common knowledge that to tweak a weapon's stats and get it past patch 1.3 is to add a twisted barrel. Willowtree's Hall of Shame is full of them. When weapons are posted here with uber-stats and/or twisted barrels, they should be treated with a healthy dose of skepticism. Legit or not, the odds are that it's a construct and not a random drop. I'm just saying ... -- MeMadeIt 04:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. You say. -- SanguisDiabolus 04:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) maybe im just lazy (even though I will just go and look it up after I type this), but what does a twisted barrel do, and why is it so rare? Lone-Wanderer 04:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Twisted barrels aren't rare. They spawn on smgs all the time and give them spiral shots OR instead on elemental smgs increases elemental multiplier. Both of them increase damage. The twisted prefix is rare and adds a lot of damage. It only spawns on twisted barrel smgs (to the best of my knowledge non-elemental because the elemental prefix overwrites it) and has a low priority so most high level material weapons don't have it. It is also even more rare on legendary weapons because many of them have high ranking or special (aries for example) materials (cobalt, steel, crimson, desert, etc) and these all have high priority prefixes. Freed23 04:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- The twisted barrel, when spawned properly on SMGs, will curl bullets in a spiral pattern similar to helix launchers. However, bullet velocity is significantly reduced. Below are the prefix and barrel details - note that the prefix may not always spawn with the barrel, e.g. my Detonating Stinger has a twisted barrel. As Freed23 has mentioned, it has a rather low priority in the prefix hierarchy, despite the twisted spawn being very rare. gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted PartName="Twisted" CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost1_Common Rarity=WeaponPartRarity4_Rare WeaponDamage=0.500000 WeaponClipSize=0.500000,None gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost4_Rare TechLevelIncrease=4 Rarity=WeaponPartRarity2_Uncommon MaxAccuracy=-0.300000 MinAccuracy=-0.300000 WeaponDamage=0.100000 WeaponSpread=-0.500000 As you can see, the prefix is usually more valuable to modders due to the 50% damage and mag increases. That, and the glaring loophole in Patch 1.3.0 that allows it to be plonked anywhere. --Nagamarky 04:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I would like that both Twisted barrel and prefix get "blacklisted" in future patches/DLCs as modded component. Maybe this seems harsh to some but I think that Twisted is at least equally (if no more so) throwback as infamous Granade Launcher weapon parts. Just think about that - it drastically change nature of bullets but get no Red Text or white text unlike, say, Carnage shotguns. And yes, I can imagine my gun collection without Twisteds. Z.Zoric At first its not the twisted BARREL it is the PREFIX that adds +50% damage and magazine size and works on any gun, primary bad mod nowadays, back then i personally found helix barrels and divine accesory to be the worst hacks (helix, the obvious spiraling 3 rockets on any gun, and divine ADDED, not just improved, the accuracy by a whooping 97%) else others made a fine point unto this, and blacklisting legit parts is as smart as blacklisting opposite thumbs cuz animals dont have themDemonique 16:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Never heard of Divine acc, what is that? Correct me if I am wrong but Grenade Laucher parts exist in game files and yet they are not legit becaus, let's face it, Borderlands was relased too early. I compared Carnages (with white text that negates red text) with Twisteds (without white text,with two different mutualy exclusive effects for standard and elemental weapons,and that effect is overridden by red text) because , well I don't know, for estetics among other reasons. Maybe I'm nit-pic and I haven't been informed about that yet. Some animals do have opposite thumbs but I don't see how is this related to this discussion. Anyway I'm not trying to flame you or this game. I'm just sick of Twisteds. Z.Zoric Divine is an grenade launcher accesory, aye, and gl's if they had ever finished them would had been great, loved to replace launchers i found with equal stat gl's, and i like twisted, barely use them but i love them to fuck around, get a twisted with vector and youll be laughin mad in tight corridorsDemonique 18:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) (the thumbs was just a comparison that came to mind) In my first post on this topic I wrote 'personally'. Also I would like it if in next DLC developers add Orange/Cyan Twisted/vector/we SMG and remove twisted from other weapons. In my oppinion Twisted is more like Red Text than alt. ammo (Carnage slugs). Z.Zoric